<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The secret is out by ArabellaMalfoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23111329">The secret is out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy'>ArabellaMalfoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drarry (Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter) [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:40:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23111329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At long last.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drarry (Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter) [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The secret is out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Our tale begins in Malfoy Manor, Draco's wife Astoria and son Scorpius have gone to see a Quidditch match. Harry Potter who he has been having an affair with has come at the invitation of Draco.</p><p>Harry asked, "What's up, Malfoy?"</p><p>Draco grinned. "Astoria knows about everything."</p><p>Harry raised an eyebrow and guessed, "It went well then?"</p><p>Draco replied, "Couldn't have gone any better."</p><p>Harry smiled. "Didn't I say she'd understand? Ginny did after all."</p><p>Draco answered, "I didn't think either of them would."</p><p>Harry told him, "Our wives are sensible women. I think they've always known the truth, but chose not to speak it aloud."</p><p>Draco beamed, "Well the secret is well and truly out now."</p><p>Harry smirked. "That means our secret meetings are no longer secret."</p><p>Draco laughed. "You're absolutely right, Potter; but if it means we can finally be together without having to worry about a single thing then so be it."</p><p>Harry sighed. "Now, don't go sappy on me; Malfoy."</p><p>Draco reassured him, "Sappy isn't in my DNA."</p><p>Harry whispered, "At least while there are other people around anyway."</p><p>Draco inquired, "Are you calling me sappy?"</p><p>Harry grinned. "I am, what are you gonna do about it?"</p><p>Draco smirked slightly. "Absolutely nothing, Potter. This isn't a sordid affair any more. There's absolutely no need for us to punish each other any more."</p><p>Harry muttered, "Ah, right. You weren't saying that last night though."</p><p>Draco went scarlet. "That was before, um, Astoria knew. I didn't..."</p><p>Harry chuckled. "You're so cute when you blush, Malfoy. I should embarrass you more often."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>